meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Lamp (Owen Reilly)
Purple Lamp in one of the numerous Purple Lamp Corps. =History= Owen Reilly's history is unknown. At one time, he was a moderately competent, if slightly arrogant, super-hero and was alerted to Mike P's theft of Easter from Moleside. After causing unknown amounts of damage, he finally found his quarry. However, Mike P summoned Jerald who trapped Purple Lamp in a magical cube, which was the first step in warping his psyche. When Purga the Demon-Thing later broke a reality-warping device, Purple Lamp was freed and determined to get revenge on those who had wronged him. Along the way, his lengthy stay in the magic cube took its toll, and he crashed outside of a shopping mall. A friendly burger jockey gave him some food, with the assurance that Purple Lamp always repays his debts. At this point, the Stupid also reared his ugly disembodied face and proclaimed that he would corrupt Purple Lamp. Purple Lamp paid this no heed, and continued towards Mike P's Resort. He smashed through a window and immediately found himself confronting Ethan Crane, whose vampiric nature led Purple Lamp to assume he was evil. He challenged the vampire to a duel, and while he was able to get the first strike, he ultimately lost when Ethan smashed his lamp of power and further twisted his psyche. Mike P and Baco proceeded to bury the defeated Purple Lamp up to his neck in sand. The Stupid arrived and began his corruption of Purple Lamp, but was halted in his attempt when Jerald arrived with Purple Lamp's fixed lamp. While this was oppurtune for Purple Lamp, it turned out that the town of Moleside had put out a warrant for Purple Lamp's execution if he remained at full power. However, if Purple Lamp did not remain at full power, the Stupid would corrupt him. A temporary solution was to re-break his lamp, so that would not be corrupted, but not at full power. This solution worked for an absurdly long time. Purple Lamp then went to repay his debt to the burger jockey, accepting a part-time position that Baco sought to exploit for free food. He seemingly succeeded, as Purple Lamp was forced to drag a fat Baco home in a wagon. He quickly abandoned this task when Mike Q gave him a puppy, which he named Bangles. He was very proud of this puppy, and experienced no guilt when it devoured most of Pikapunk. Purple Lamp was instrumental in foiling Squibbon Johnson's plans to take over the resort and enslave Mike P. Later, Purple Lamp lost his puppy (the second Bangles) and was annoying everyone because of it. Mike P promised to take him to the mall, but when they did, Purple Lamp chose a stuffed wombat which he named "Womby" and threw at people. He found Bangles shortly after, and attempted to subdue the now-mutated puppy. He failed, and was punched in the face for his troubles. Purple Lamp was present when Free Comic Book Day Man stopped a man from taking more than one free comic book on Free Comic Book Day. At some point after, he left the resort, and was next seen being summoned by Lamp Prime to act as part of Cinco de Mayo. They probably failed in their mission, as Megia was later destroyed. Choose Your Own Blogventure Purple Lamp was present at the world that came, though he doesn't remember it. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Purple Lamp participated in this as a champion of Lamp Prime. He defeated Mark King in the first round, and Baggy Johnson in the second. He was finally defeated by Ethan Crane in the third round. Jerald also informed him that he was no longer on Cinco de Mayo during this time. He was present for the final battle against Red Scare. Time-Mind Sync-Warp Purple Lamp, along with Ethan Crane and several others, found their way to a deserted island on Earth. However, it turned out to be infested with god-heads, which Purple Lamp could defeat but not destroy. After one such battle, he was ambushed by Squibbons Johnson and was taken captive. It can be assumed that, with the absence of Megia, Purple Lamp is now in full control of his powers once again. Their long absence have taken their toll, though, for Purple Lamp is still rather dumb. Purple Lamp was later liberated by Mike P, and helped defeat Squibbons Johnson and Dox the Elf. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Purple Lamp is participating in this tournament, once again as a champion of Lamp Prime. He defeated the Mad Panpiper in a sack-race in the first round. He defeated another Purple Lamp in the second round in a quest to liberate Clarence Claybourne from Hell. He defeated the Forgiver and Go-To Guy in the third round after facing down a powerful robot. In the fourth round, he managed to defeat Graves by being more useful in a strike against the Stupid's forces. In the fifth round, he defeated Charleston Charge in a checkers match, allowing him access to the final battle against Baggy Jesus O'Malley the Jew. He aided Mike P and Shoshy Raphael, and together they vanquished their foe. March Meekrat Madness 2011 Owen set out with Antwon and Pikapunk to find Mike P, a television, and investigate happenings his lamp had told him about. While they lost Pikapunk, the others are continuing their journey. Abilities Using the power of his purple lamp, he can generate forcefields, fly, manifest objects, and hit things really hard. He is also good at collectible card games. Friends and Allies Purple Lamp has no choice but to call the other former residents of Mike P's Resort friends and allies, as well as his former Cinco de Mayo teammates. Supposedly, he is also allied with the other Purple Lamps, but he has shown no knowledge of them. Enemies Purple Lamp's main antagonists seems to the the Stupid, though he counts the entire Assembly of Antagonists as his enemies. Weaknesses Purple Lamp is weak against magic and liquid metal. If his lamp gets broken, or he stops holding it, he becomes powerless. Category:Characters Category:Cinco de Mayo members Category:Purple Lamp Corps